Au creux de la nuit
by Realgya
Summary: Le jour ils ont leurs noms, leurs groupes, leurs étiquettes, leurs rêves, leurs envies, leurs responsabilités. La nuit ils n'ont plus rien. Plus de noms, plus de fonctions, plus de pouvoirs, plus d'armures, plus de barrières.
1. Première nuit

**Au creux de la nuit**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Shaman King pas à moi... mais j'aime beaucoup jouer avec ses personnages.

 **Note :** Coucou ! Encore un nouveau projet mais je vous rassure tout de suite, il est déjà fini et ficelé ! Sept chapitres, sûrement un par jour pendant une semaine. Un Neaicream, pour pas changer de ma tendance actuelle. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Première nuit**

Tamao avait besoin de prendre l'air. La nuit venait de tomber, Yoh et les autres ne tarderaient pas à aller se coucher. Elle avait dit à Anna qu'elle allait faire un tour dehors : la vie en pleine nature à laquelle elle avait été habituée depuis toute petite avec Mikihisa lui manquait. Anna lui avait conseillé de faire attention mais ne l'en avait pas empêché.

Tamao souhaitait voir la mer alors elle marcha jusqu'à la plage, tout en restant loin du paquebot des X-laws. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

Sans remarquer le meilleur prétendant au titre de Shaman King qui était perché dans l'arbre juste au-dessus d'elle, elle s'assit contre le tronc du grand cerisier – le seul de l'île – et se mit à dessiner. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait voir l'arbre en fleurs avant la fin du tournoi.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle eut la surprise d'entendre du bruit près d'elle et de découvrir, en levant la tête, une jeune fille intriguée qui avait traversé toute la plage pour venir s'appuyer sur un rocher en face d'elle, dans des sous-vêtements qui ne devaient pas la protéger du froid.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda la nouvelle venue.

Tamao eut l'impression d'être face à une apparition divine. Une sirène sortie de la mer, avec ses longs cheveux blonds gorgés d'eau, ou un fantôme ayant volé une apparence humaine. Dans le clair de lune, ses cheveux irradiaient d'une lueur irréelle.

Ponchi et Conchi n'osèrent pas se manifester.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

Tamao resta sans voix mais lui montra son dessin.

\- C'est joli, sourit l'apparition.

C'était seulement la plage et la mer. Rien d'autre.

\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda la jeune fille.

Tamao opina de la tête et la sainte se déplaça. Après un long silence, Tamao se remis à dessiner.

\- J'aime bien te regarder faire, commenta la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

Tamao rosit.

Elle ne tarda pas à tourner la page de son carnet à dessins pour se mettre à dessiner les étoiles, en essayant de les replacer comme elle les voyait. La sirène lui posa plein des questions : elle voulait apprendre leurs noms.

Tamao lui répondit une fois sur deux, d'une toute petite voix, mais nota à chaque question le nom de l'étoile sur son dessin. À toutes les deux, elles étaient en train de redessiner la carte du ciel. Tamao traça même des lignes invisibles entre certaines étoiles pour représenter les constellations qu'elle connaissait.

\- Et cette étoile que tu viens de dessiner et qui brille très fort ? demanda l'apparition en pointant le dessin du doigt.

Tamao ne savait pas.

La voix qui leur parvint alors, chaude et mélodieuse, semblait venir du ciel. Dans l'atmosphère douce de la nuit, Tamao ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Ce pouvait être un esprit, elle en avait rencontré plein avec Mikihisa, des esprits qui habitaient les forêts et qui d'ordinaire se cachaient.

La jeune fille sainte à ses côtés ne sembla pas perturbée non plus. Elle ferma les yeux, joint les mains et chuchota une prière dont le seul mot que Tamao distingua fut « merci » avant de reporter son attention sur le dessin. Tamao crut entendre un rire, mais elle pensa avoir confondu avec le vent qui se levait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vent se fit plus fort, plus mordant, et Tamao commença à s'inquiéter en voyant la chair de poule parcourir les bras de la jeune fille auprès d'elle.

\- Tu dois avoir froid, réussit-elle à murmurer sans bégayer.

La demoiselle se contenta de lui retourner un sourire doux.

C'est en la détaillant que Tamao remarqua alors ses cicatrices. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais une multitude de lignes fines et blanches parcouraient la peau diaphane de la jeune fille albinos, de la gorge jusqu'au ventre et jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Elle faillit poser une question, se retint. Cela ne la regardait pas.

Une toile blanche tomba des branches au-dessus d'elle, recouvrant le carnet à dessins. Tamao cligna des yeux sans comprendre et ramassa le vêtement d'une main.

Il était chaud et doux et sentait la fumée.

\- Tiens, dit-elle sans trop réfléchir à sa nouvelle amie.

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin, elle n'avait pas l'esprit très vif. Ni n'avait envie de se poser de questions.

La jeune fille sainte hésita mais avait fini par accepter. Elle passa la tête dans le vêtement et invita Tamao à faire de même en se collant contre elle. Toutes deux blotties sous la toile, qui se révélait apparemment être un poncho, elles continuèrent à discuter. Tamao commença à dessiner une carte du monde et la sainte essaya de se souvenir de tous les pays qu'elle connaissait pour les placer correctement. Et des mers. Tamao était impressionnée, car la jeune fille à ses côtés avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagé.

Elles se quittèrent quand Tamao commença à papillonner des yeux et que le soleil pointa le bout de son nez à l'horizon.

\- Oh la la, murmura l'apparition nocturne.

Elle retira le poncho et se releva.

\- Merci pour cette nuit, j'ai passé un très agréable moment.

Et son sourire radieux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

Elle fila sans s'attarder, Tamao imaginait qu'elle devait être attendue. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle commençait à se demander l'accueil qu'allait lui faire Anna quand elle rentrerait. Elle espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop inquiétés…

Elle retira le poncho et se retrouva à ne pas savoir trop quoi en faire. Le poser au pied de l'arbre ? Elle n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir entre les branches. Ou de qui. Après tout, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui portait un poncho exactement semblable à celui-là…

Confuse, elle le plia et le déposa au pied de l'arbre avant de s'esquiver.

\- Tamao, tu te rends compte, commença Ponchi avec une voix paniquée.

\- Oui, coupa court Tamao.

Oui, elle commençait à avoir une idée sur l'identité de la personne qui avait passé la nuit à les observer depuis les branches.


	2. Deuxième nuit

**Note :** Oh la la je suis désolée ! J'avais dit qu'il arriverait ce matin et puis j'ai oublié... Enfin, voici la suite :)

* * *

 **Deuxième nuit**

Tamao était épuisée. La nuit blanche de la veille ne lui réussissait pas, si bien qu'elle passa tout l'après-midi à dormir.

Le soir venu, elle accueillit la fin du repas comme une délivrance et se glissa dans sa couchette en soupirant d'aise. Elle pensait s'endormir rapidement mais, étrangement, le sommeil ne semblait pas venir.

Elle se tourna et se retourna, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par faire grogner Anna.

Comprenant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir tout de suite, la jeune fille se releva et alla préparer du thé dans la cuisine. Elle s'imagina un instant aller le boire auprès de la mer, rejeta l'idée, craqua.

\- Tamao, appela Conchi d'un air réprobateur.

\- Je vais juste regarder la mer, se justifia la jeune fille en remplissant le thermos de thé et en attrapant des tasses dans un sac.

Des tasses. Alors qu'elle serait toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses esprits soupirèrent et Tamao ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher plus longtemps à elle-même qu'elle espérait revoir la sirène de l'autre soir. Qui qu'elle soit d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cerisier, la jeune fille était déjà là, dans une robe de princesse blanche avec un corsage et des lacets noirs. Tamao la trouva à couper le souffle.

Elle était assise dans l'herbe, sa robe arrangée autour d'elle, et jouait avec des brins d'herbe.

\- Bonsoir.

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge mais Tamao s'approcha tout de même. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« J'ai amené du thé », pensa Tamao, incapable de s'exprimer, en agitant son thermos d'une main.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir son interlocutrice.

Tamao lui tendit le récipient mais la sainte ne semblait pas savoir comment l'ouvrir et le garda simplement dans ses mains, perplexe. La japonaise sortit les trois tasses qu'elle avait apporté et s'assit par terre. Le regard de son amie, dont les traits rappelaient à Tamao ceux des européens, s'attarda sur les tasses, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Vous pourriez descendre, lança-t-elle tout haut, apparemment résignée à ce qu'il y ait une troisième personne.

Tamao n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Cependant la personne dans l'arbre la prit au mot et atterrit souplement à côté d'elles. La princesse le détailla de haut en bas avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir avec elle.

Pendant un instant, Tamao se demanda si elle savait qui il était. Mais peut-être le savait-elle très bien. Peut-être n'était-elle absolument ni surprise ni étonnée. Après tout, elle-même ne savait pas qui cette princesse était exactement.

\- Comme ça, se moqua gentiment Hao en prenant le thermos des mains de la sirène pour l'ouvrir.

\- Oh, comment vous faites ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Hao lui remontra plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à le faire toute seule.

\- C'est du thé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite confirmation en humant la boisson.

Tamao acquiesça de la tête.

La princesse entreprit de servir trois tasses qu'elle leur tendit. Tamao souffla sur la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres ; Hao y but directement.

\- C'est bon, apprécia la princesse. C'est toi qui l'a préparé ? demanda-t-elle à Tamao.

Cette dernière opina de nouveau de la tête.

\- J'aime bien, fit savoir son amie.

\- Je te ressers alors, proposa Hao en attrapant le thermos.

La princesse hésita avant de tendre sa tasse.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Comment tu l'as préparé ?

Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Tamao mais cette dernière ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler.

\- Essaye de deviner, lança le brun à l'albinos.

Celle-ci se prit au jeu et se mit à proposer plusieurs ingrédients qui pourraient se marier avec les feuilles de thé, que Hao rejeta les unes après les autres. Magnanime, il finit par lui donner la bonne réponse.

\- Comment tu le sais ? mit en doute sa parole son interlocutrice.

Tamao se posait justement la même question, mais n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Hao avait l'air de tout savoir. C'est une impression qu'il lui avait aussi donnée dans le désert.

\- Au goût et à l'odeur, répondit-il simplement.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Si tu es si malin, tu pourrais nous aider, pensa la jeune fille. Il nous manquait des pays hier soir.

Tamao comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et sortit son carnet à dessins de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit à la page de la carte du monde et le posa au milieu d'eux.

\- Vous avez de quoi noter ? demanda Hao.

Tamao s'empressa d'attraper un crayon, puis compléta la carte selon les indications que lui donnait l'onmyoji millénaire. Elle changea les frontières de certains pays, redessina les contours des mers, rajouta des noms un peu partout, le tout sous le regard très enthousiaste de leur camarade.

\- Il n'y a plus de place, fit-elle remarquer en riant alors que Tamao rajoutait « Luxembourg » sur la carte.

Ça, c'était sûr. Elle avait beau écrire petit, le cahier n'était pas suffisamment grand pour croquer le monde.

\- Tout petit, chuchota Hao.

Tamao, qui s'était allongée sur le ventre pour ne pas rester avec le dos plié au-dessus de la carte comme elle voulait la laisser au milieu d'eux, se tourna sur le dos. Les branches du cerisier bougeaient doucement au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille à ses côtés s'allongea à côté d'elle pour l'imiter, mélangeant ses cheveux blancs aux siens. Hao resta assis près d'elles, les regardant de haut. C'était fou ce qu'il ressemblait à Yoh. Les traits de son visage, son front, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres… Non peut-être pas ses lèvres. Le sourire qui s'y dessinait était vraiment trop différent.

\- Vous participez au Shaman Fight ? demanda soudain la princesse.

\- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, lui répondit Hao.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez, dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Tu ne t'es pas non plus présentée, répliqua Hao.

Son interlocutrice sembla méditer ses paroles.

\- C'est vrai, finit-elle par admettre au bout d'un moment. Mais j'espère que ça ne changerait rien. Je suis… bien… avec vous.

Tamao bougea un petit peu pour tourner la tête vers elle. Elle venait de fermer les yeux et affichait un visage incroyablement serein. Hao affichait un sourire discret, presque triste. Tamao le soupçonnait de savoir exactement qui elles étaient et si cela l'attristait, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp.

\- Moi aussi, lâcha Tamao avant de reporter son regard sur les branches de cerisier.

Elle sentit la jeune fille à ses côtés se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu ne t'allonges pas ? l'entendit-elle demander à Hao.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le shaman murmura « si », et Tamao le sentit s'allonger en face d'elles, complétant leur vague triangle.

Ne les voyant plus, Tamao n'avait soudain plus peur de leur parler.

\- Vous croyez qu'on verra le cerisier fleurir ?

\- C'est un cerisier ? s'étonna la princesse. Oh, ça veut dire qu'il va donner des cerises !

Tamao entendit distinctement Hao soupirer.

\- Il devrait fleurir la semaine prochaine, dit-il simplement.

\- Comment tu le sais ? questionna la princesse.

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Il va faire beaucoup de fleurs ?

\- Tu veux surtout savoir s'il y aura beaucoup de cerises, devina Hao.

\- Oui, admit la jeune fille, d'une voix tout à la fois penaude et rieuse. De quelles couleurs sont ses fleurs ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Roses, lui répondit Tamao.

\- Comme tes cheveux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va être joli alors, murmura la jeune fille. J'aime bien tes cheveux.

Tamao était tellement surprise de recevoir un compliment qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de cerisier, dit-elle finalement.

\- Non. Mais j'ai déjà mangé des cerises. Et des fraises. Dans des gâteaux.

Cela fit rire Hao.

\- C'est très bon, continua la gourmande. Surtout s'il y a beaucoup de crème.

\- Tu sais cuisiner, alors ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

\- Non, répondit la jeune fille avec confusion.

\- Je t'apprendrai, lança Tamao, mue par une soudaine impulsion. À faire des gâteaux.

\- C'est vrai ?

L'enthousiasme qui transparaissait dans sa voix aurait fait chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui.

\- O-oui, confirma Tamao.

\- Des gâteaux au chocolat, ordonna plutôt qu'il ne demanda Hao.

\- Oh oui au chocolat, confirma la princesse.

\- D'accord, accepta Tamao, en pensant qu'elle pourrait commencer par leur en préparer un pour le lendemain soir.


	3. Troisième nuit

**Note :** Je devrais être en train de jouer à Pokemon GO mais les serveurs sont down... Du coup je suis sur l'ordi. Vous avez de la chance ^^

* * *

 **Troisième nuit**

Tamao avait fini de préparer son gâteau au chocolat. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et qu'il attendait simplement qu'elle se décide à le récupérer. Mais Tamao n'était pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

\- Tamao…

Ses fantômes vinrent se serrer près d'elle dans l'espoir de la réconforter mais ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. L'encourager à y aller ? Alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que c'était avec deux meurtriers en puissance qu'elle avait son rendez-vous ? Ils n'en revenaient pas quand Jeanne était parue dans l'arène au milieu de l'Iron Maiden. Et ils avaient été très choqués par la mort des Niles.

Tamao était bouleversée, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla Ponchi.

Tamao fit non de la tête.

Conchi soupira.

La jeune fille finit par se lever, enveloppa le gâteau dans un torchon, le glissa dans son sac avec son carnet à dessins et sortit.

\- Tu sors si tard ? lui demanda Ryu quand il la croisa.

Tamao hocha vivement la tête. Elle lut dans les yeux de Ryu qu'il hésitait à la retenir mais, finalement, il lui adressa un simple signe de tête. Reconnaissante, Tamao fila.

…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Jeanne – elle connaissait désormais son prénom – et Hao étaient déjà là. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et semblaient jouer à shi-fu-mi. Jeanne passait son temps à perdre mais persistait, convaincue qu'elle avait une chance de gagner. Hao leva les yeux vers elle en la sentant arriver de loin.

Tamao sentit un nœud se former dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement envie d'y aller, de juste tout oublier, de laisser de côté le Shaman Fight, d'oublier qui ils étaient et ce pour quoi ils se battaient.

Elle hésita à faire demi-tour et sentit le regard de Hao la transpercer malgré la distance. A côté de lui, Jeanne semblait mécontente qu'il ait cessé de lui accorder son attention car elle agita sa main devant ses yeux. Cela fut le déclic pour Tamao qui reprit résolument sa marche vers eux.

Si Jeanne, l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, la chef des X-laws, pouvait passer la nuit aux côtés de l'ennemi qu'elle s'était jurée de vaincre, alors elle-même était capable d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'arène plus tôt dans la journée.

Tamao crut voir Hao sourire.

\- Tu es là ! s'enthousiasma la sainte en voyant la jeune fille paraître.

\- Oui, marmonna Tamao.

Et comme elle n'arrivait pas à articuler la suite, elle se contenta de sortir son gâteau du sac. Les yeux de Jeanne s'agrandir de joie et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait. Tamao ne regrettait pas d'être venue.

Elle s'assit près d'eux, sortit un couteau et entreprit de couper le gâteau. Elle fit cependant l'erreur de demander à Jeanne si la coupe lui convenait, non sans balbutier et rougir, et depuis ne cessait de déplacer son couteau, la sainte jugeant que la part n'était jamais suffisamment grosse.

\- Non seulement si tu continues tu ne vas pas nous en laisser, mais en plus tu vas grossir, finit par faire remarquer Hao.

Jeanne rougit et accepta que Tamao ne coupe que le quart de gâteau. Elle se trémoussa ensuite comme une petite fille, sa part dans les mains, attendant que Tamao les ait également servis, Hao et elle.

\- On peut manger ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix quand ils eurent leurs parts en main.

\- Non, il faut réciter une prière avant, pour remercier Dieu, ou Cerise, de nous offrir ce repas.

Jeanne fusilla Hao du regard et mordit dans le gâteau au chocolat. Tamao l'imita avec moins de voracité.

\- C'est joli comme prénom Cerise, fit Jeanne entre deux bouchées.

Tamao faillit avaler de travers et Hao éclata de rire.

\- Elle ne s'appelle pas Cerise, c'est le principe d'un surnom, se moqua-t-il.

Jeanne pinça les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi Cerise dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Hao. Tu voulais bien savoir quand fleurirait le cerisier, non ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Tamao qui hocha timidement la tête.

\- Du coup toi tu serais Chocolat, répliqua Jeanne, se prenant au jeu.

\- Si tu veux, accepta Hao.

Jeanne semblait toute fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Et pour elle ? demanda Hao à Tamao.

La jeune fille rosit sous le regard curieux de la sainte.

\- Crème ? proposa-t-elle.

Hao rit et Jeanne sourit, ce que Tamao prit pour son accord.

\- On ferait un délicieux gâteau, déclara Hao en s'allongeant, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Tamao qui le regarda en clignant des yeux. Et en parlant de gâteau, le tien est délicieux, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui ! confirma immédiatement Jeanne. Je peux… Est-ce que je peux…

\- En reprendre ? finit Hao pour elle.

Les yeux de Jeanne s'agrandirent en une supplique silencieuse.

\- Oui, b-bien sûr, lui répondit Tamao en lui donnant le couteau pour qu'elle se coupe une part comme elle le souhaitait, et surtout parce qu'avec la tête de Hao sur les genoux elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements.

Lequel la toisait avec un sourire narquois.

Jeanne regarda le couteau un moment avant de le prendre et de se couper une part. Elle semblait toute fragile, dans sa robe blanche et noire, et toute maladroite. Tamao avait du mal à faire concorder cette image, d'elle en princesse et d'elle en sirène, avec celle de la Jeanne Iron Maiden dans l'arène.

Hao poussa un soupir et Tamao croisa son regard. Il semblait lui dire « tu te poses trop de questions ». Etait-il possible qu'il ait deviné ce à quoi elle pensait ?

\- Je peux lire dans les pensées.

Jeanne releva la tête du gâteau et Tamao cligna des yeux. Hao, lui, avait fermé les siens.

Ça expliquait… beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu peux… lire dans les pensées, répéta Jeanne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'accord, accepta simplement Tamao.

Et elle était fière d'avoir réussi à s'exprimer d'une voix claire sans trembler.

Elle était aussi… touchée, qu'il se montre sincère avec elles. Il n'y était vraiment pas obligé.

\- Dix-huit, lança Hao.

Tamao ne comprit pas tout de suite, avant de voir le visage concentré de Jeanne.

\- Ving-et-un, cent-quarante-sept, douze, dix, trois, enchaîna Hao.

\- Tu peux vraiment lire dans les pensées ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Et alors que son sourire s'agrandissait Hao rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il.

Mais Jeanne semblait ailleurs, pouffant à moitié, un air radieux sur le visage.

Tamao crut que Hao allait s'énerver, mais un instant seulement. Une grimace passa vivement sur ses traits mais il se contenta de soupirer et de se refermer les paupières. Tamao ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Est-ce que… Jeanne pensait à des choses… dérangeantes ? Exprès pour l'embêter ? Comme… lui en robe.

\- Ne t'y mets pas aussi, s'il te plaît, claqua la voix de Hao.

Tamao rougit brutalement.

\- Ce serait chouette hein ? fit Jeanne en échangeant un regard complice avec Tamao.

Son visage prit ensuite une expression concentrée et, devant le regard perplexe de Tamao, Jeanne poussa un soupir dépité.

\- Je ne sais pas faire des clins d'œil, dit-elle tristement.

Hao ricana. Tamao sentit sa tête remuer sur ses genoux. Une mèche de cheveux lui barrait le visage et, timidement, Tamao l'attrapa du bout des doigts pour l'écarter sur le côté.

\- Moi aussi je veux m'allonger, réclama Jeanne.

\- Trop tard, la meilleure place est déjà prise, répondit Hao.

Cela ne découragea pas Jeanne qui s'installa en perpendiculaire et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Hao, le regard tourné vers Tamao.

\- J'ai peur, chuchota Jeanne au bout d'un moment.

Un silence passa.

\- P-pourquoi ? demanda Tamao.

Hao devait déjà le savoir.

\- J'ai peur que nous n'existions plus. Que notre gâteau au chocolat et à la cerise n'existe plus.

Jeanne parlait tout doucement, comme une petite fille perdue racontant un de ses cauchemars. Tamao ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que malgré les événements ils resteraient toujours « ensemble », en secret, la nuit, ce serait mentir.

\- Vous connaissez des chansons ? demanda doucement Jeanne.

Hao ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fermés.

Jeanne plongea son regard dans celui de Tamao et cette dernière, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, sentit une chaleur remonter dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à chantonner, tout doucement, traçant sur les lèvres de Jeanne un sourire.

La sainte ferma les yeux.

…

Le matin n'était pas encore là quand Tamao se réveilla. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, appuyée contre le cerisier, la tête de Hao sur ses cuisses bien qu'elle ne soit plus à genoux, la position la faisant souffrir. Jeanne avait bougé également au moment où Tamao s'était décalée contre l'arbre et, si sa tête reposait toujours sur le ventre du brun, une grande partie de son corps recouvrait désormais ses jambes. Hao avait une main négligemment glissée dans ses cheveux.

Tamao se mordit les lèvres, ne désirant pas les réveiller, mais amorça un mouvement pour se dégager.

\- Attends.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, si léger qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Hao avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait.

\- Attends, répéta-t-il doucement, encore un peu.

Tamao hésita. Elle ne voulait pas que Ryu ou Anna s'inquiète. Et en même temps, cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle découchait sans que cela n'ait semblé poser de problème. Et en plus cette fois-ci, elle avait dormi, ça lui éviterait les allures de zombies qu'elle avait eu les deux derniers jours. Sans compter qu'elle avait envie de rester…

En soupirant elle craqua et se réinstalla contre le tronc d'arbre. Hao souleva un peu la tête pour lui permettre de bouger, faisant grogner Jeanne dans son sommeil.

Quand ils furent réinstallés, Hao attrapa de sa main libre l'une de celles de Tamao et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune fille rosit.

\- J'ai un match contre X-III aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il.

Tamao ferma les yeux.

Leur bulle risquait d'éclater plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Hao pressa la main de Tamao contre ses lèvres. Jeanne dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Décidée à ne pas se poser de questions et à vivre le moment présent, Tamao osa glisser sa main libre dans les cheveux de Hao et reposa sa tête contre le cerisier avec l'intention de se rendormir.


	4. Quatrième nuit

**Note :** Je crois le plus long chapitre de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Quatrième nuit**

Tamao s'assit contre le tronc du cerisier.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était là. C'était peut-être de la pure folie... Ou simplement totalement inutile.

Ponchi et Conchi lui avaient clairement déconseillé d'y aller, cette fois, mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés.

Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient arrêtés sous le couvert des arbres, un peu plus loin, pour la laisser tranquille. Ils lui avaient dit que la nuit précédente ils avaient aperçu Shamash, de loin, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais croisé le Spirit of Fire et ils redoutaient que ça se produise. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de l'accompagner…

Tamao sentit un bruissement dans les feuilles au-dessus d'elle et leva la tête. Dans l'obscurité elle ne vit rien, mais se demanda s'il n'était pas possible que Hao soit déjà là. Mais il se serait montré, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamao poussa un léger soupir et entreprit de faire une couronne de fleurs avec les marguerites autour d'elle. Elle l'avait presque terminée quand des bruits de pas dans le sable lui firent relever la tête.

Jeanne arrivait, en pyjama. Tamao devinait qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir. Mais elle était là.

La sainte la rejoignit d'une démarche hésitante et, quand elle fut près d'elle, Tamao put voir les traces qu'avaient laissé ses larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient totalement rouges.

Jeanne s'assit à côté de Tamao et celle-ci la prit dans ses bras, sans trop réfléchir, pour la réconforter. Comme Anna l'avait elle-même prise dans ses bras à la fin du match X-I contre Niles.

Les épaules de la sainte étaient parcourues de légers soubresauts alors Tamao la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, en posant sa tête sur la sienne. Elle lui paraissait tellement fragile à cet instant et Tamao en avait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état.

Jeanne finit cependant par retrouver une contenance et elle se détacha des bras de Tamao.

\- C'est… injuste, articula-t-elle. Et triste.

\- Si ça te rend si triste, lui répondit la voix de Hao venue des arbres, il ne fallait pas me les envoyer.

Tamao vit Jeanne serrer les poings en s'en faire blanchir les phalanges mais la jeune fille sainte ne rétorqua pas.

\- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû venir, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Tamao s'était demandé la même chose mais avait changé d'avis au moment où elle vu Jeanne paraître.

\- Si j'avais su… murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais tu savais, la coupa la voix de Hao. Au fond de toi, tu savais. Tu as rencontré mon frère, non ?

Tamao regarda Jeanne fermer les yeux. Elle tendit la main vers elle mais le regard de Jeanne quand elle les rouvrit arrêta son geste. La jeune fille sainte détourna la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle soudain en avisant la couronne de fleurs. C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

Tamao hocha timidement la tête comme Jeanne faisait tourner la couronne entre ses mains. Sans prévenir, la sainte posa soudain les marguerites sur la tête de Tamao, qui n'osa plus ni bouger ni respirer, puis s'écarta un petit peu.

\- Ça te va bien, dit doucement Jeanne avec un sourire triste.

Tamao rougit.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Hao depuis sa branche.

\- Tu pourrais descendre, lui reprocha Jeanne.

Hao ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se laissa tomber juste à côté d'elle.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard – lui debout de derrière ses mèches noires, elle assise dans l'herbe et la tête levée, ses longs cheveux blancs rejetés en arrière – puis Jeanne finit par détourner la tête et Hao s'assit en tailleur.

Tamao n'était pas sûre d'avoir saisi l'accord tacite qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Elle ôta maladroitement sa couronne de ses cheveux, ce qui tira une mimique contrariée à Jeanne.

\- Je crois que j'ai faim, déclara soudain cette dernière.

Tamao rougit. Elle n'avait pas fait de gâteau pour ce soir, elle doutait tellement de leur présence à tous les deux…

Hao se leva, s'éloigna un peu, ramassa quelques plantes et revint vers elles. Tamao ne connaissait pas ces herbes.

L'onmyoji se rassit et fit sortir de terre un bol en poterie, dans lequel il émietta ses feuilles. En même temps, Tamao remarqua que de l'eau était en train de se former dans le bol et que le dessous de ce dernier prenait une teinte orangée, comme si une flamme invisible était en train de le chauffer.

\- Tiens princesse, dit-il à Jeanne quand il eut terminé en lui donnant le bol. Ça ne nourrit pas mais c'est coupe-faim.

Jeanne plissa les yeux en prenant délicatement le bol et en huma les effluves.

\- Ça sent bon, admit-elle à mi-voix avant d'oser y tremper les lèvres.

Le goût dut également lui plaire car elle but la moitié du récipient d'une traite, sous le regard narquois de Hao.

\- C'est le moment où tu m'annonces que c'était du poison ? demanda-t-elle.

Hao lui retourna un sourire diabolique.

Jeanne passa le bol à Tamao qui le prit en clignant des yeux.

\- C'est plutôt bon, lui indiqua la sainte.

Etait-elle censée en boire également ? Le goûter ?

Jugeant que oui, Tamao porta à son tour le bol à ses lèvres. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas mauvais. Peut-être un peu amer et un peu chaud.

Après quelques gorgées timides elle rendit le bol à Hao qui se contenta de le poser devant lui.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Jeanne.

\- Cerise, répondit ironiquement Hao à sa place.

Jeanne le fusilla du regard et Tamao s'empourpra.

\- Laisse-la parler, exigea-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas qui elle est ? lui demanda Hao d'une voix suave. Tu ne t'es pas posé la question, ces quatre derniers jours ?

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre, ce que Tamao prit pour un « non ». Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle-même ne s'était pas posé de questions avant de la voir dans l'arène.

\- Jouons à un jeu, Jeanne, essaye de deviner.

Tamao sentit des frissons remonter dans ses bras quand Hao prononça le prénom de Jeanne. Jusque-là, ils étaient trois inconnus, trois amis secrets, la nuit. Crème, Chocolat et Cerise. Dire « Jeanne », dire « Hao »… Tout cela les ramenait dans une réalité que Tamao aurait préféré oublier.

\- Son prénom ? demanda Jeanne avec scepticisme.

\- Qui elle est. Pose-lui des questions.

\- Si tu joues aussi, posa comme condition Jeanne.

\- Ah mais moi je sais déjà, répliqua Hao avec un air supérieur.

Jeanne se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et se tourna vers Tamao. Cette dernière s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui redemande son prénom mais Jeanne marcha dans le jeu de Hao.

\- Tu appartiens au Gandhara ?

Tamao fit « non » de la tête. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était le Gandhara… De son côté, Hao rigola.

\- Ça aurait pu, se défendit Jeanne. Est-ce que tu participes au Shaman Fight ? questionna-t-elle.

Tamao refit « non » de la tête.

\- Oh…

L'éclat d'un doute passa dans le regard de Jeanne.

\- Est-ce que tu es une shamane ?

Tamao rougit comme une tomate bien mûre et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Tu as été éliminée lors des premières étapes du tournoi ?

Tamao fit « non ».

\- Tu ne voulais pas participer ?

« Oui » cette fois-ci. Cela rendit Jeanne perplexe.

\- Mais pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas vouloir participer ?

Tamao ne pouvait pas lui répondre. C'était tellement… évident et compliqué à comprendre, pour elle, pour lui. Pour eux qui étaient des « leaders » et dont tous les « suiveurs » participaient à leurs côtés. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Tamao et Anna soutenaient Yoh. Était-ce mal de ne pas avoir envie de se battre ?

Tamao détourna la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard sombre de Hao qui ne la quittait pas. Il pouvait lire toutes ses pensées, mais Tamao aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les siennes à ce moment donné.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille d'un participant ? proposa Jeanne. Ou tu es juste venue assister au tournoi par curiosité ?

Impossible de répondre par « oui » ou par « non ».

\- J-je… Je suis venue p-pour…

Ça avait du mal à sortir.

\- Pour soutenir maître Yoh, arriva-t-elle à dire au prix d'un gros effort.

Jeanne en face d'elle affichait un regard de complète incompréhension.

\- Yoh ? répéta-t-elle. Mais il…

Elle se mordit les lèvres et Tamao devina qu'elle se retenait de dire des choses qui n'allaient pas lui plaire.

\- Yoh a en lui ce qu'il faut pour devenir un bon roi, dit-elle d'une traite, du défi dans les yeux.

Et surtout, en sous-entendant : « vous non ».

Cela parut ne pas plaire à Jeanne. Pas du tout.

Hao, lui, cela paraissait le faire doucement rigoler.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu t'appelles, finit par lâcher Jeanne.

\- Tamao, répondit-elle calmement.

Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Hao les interrompe en s'allongeant entre elles.

\- Bravo Jeanne, tu as fini par trouver… Enfin, pas vraiment, mais on va faire comme si pour ne pas te vexer.

Jeanne faillit protester mais finit par simplement lâcher un « tu es horrible » contrarié. Hao rit de nouveau et Tamao ne put se retenir de sourire.

\- Ne l'encourage pas ! se fâcha Jeanne en le remarquant.

Le sourire de Tamao s'effaça.

\- Tu trembles, remarqua-t-elle sans bégayer, soudain inquiète.

\- N-non, se défendit Jeanne.

Tamao ne comprit pas. Bien sûr que si elle tremblait, pourquoi disait-elle le contraire ?

\- Il suffit de le dire, si tu as froid, fit remarquer Hao.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, répliqua Jeanne.

Etait-ce un problème d'avoir froid ? Disait-elle cela juste pour ne pas perdre la face ? Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, avant. Il suffisait de le dire et ils n'avaient qu'à allumer un f…

L'idée mourut dans ses pensées au moment-même où elle s'y esquissait. Elle avait déjà vu suffisamment de feu pour la journée. Et Jeanne aussi.

Hao se redressa et enleva son poncho.

Tamao sentit ses joues la brûler et elle détourna vivement la tête. Jeanne, quant à elle, resta figée comme une statue alors que Hao lui tendait son vêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il comme elle ne le prenait pas.

\- Rien, répondit Jeanne en reprenant ses esprits et en attrapant le vêtement du bout des doigts.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui passe par ta petite tête, Maiden, railla Hao.

Tamao nota qu'il l'avait appelée Maiden, cette fois-ci. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Jeanne pour constater que son visage avait changé de couleur. Elle aussi pouvait donc rougir…

\- Vous êtes vraiment toutes petites, soupira Hao en se rallongeant.

Tamao rougit derechef en comprenant qu'elle était incluse dans le « toutes petites ».

Jeanne de son côté tritura le poncho dans ses mains pendant quelques minutes, puis finit par craquer et l'enfiler par-dessus son pyjama.

Sentant la fatigue commencer à poindre mais n'ayant aucune envie de partir, Tamao imita Hao et s'allongea par terre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et se demanda s'il n'avait pas froid tout de même, dévêtu ainsi.

Elle étouffa un cri quand sa main s'empara de son poignet avant qu'il ne la tire jusqu'à lui.

Rouge écrevisse, Tamao se retrouva collée contre Hao et ferma fort les yeux, comme si de ne plus le voir lui permettrait d'oublier où elle était. Elle se rendit alors compte que le shaman contre elle était brûlant. De fièvre ou…

\- Tamao…

Soupir exaspéré de la part de Hao.

Bon d'accord, pas de fièvre.

Elle se détendit un peu et se blottit contre lui. La main du jeune homme vint se poser dans son dos.

Tamao releva un peu la tête pour voir Jeanne qui semblait plongée dans un grand débat intérieur. Elle tendit une main timide vers elle à laquelle la sainte adressa un regard curieux. Elle finit cependant par l'attraper et par s'allonger également auprès d'eux.

\- Tu te rends compte Tamao, Sa Sainteté nous fait l'honneur d'un câlin, se moqua Hao à voix haute.

\- Tu es horrible, répondit Jeanne sans bouger pour autant.

Tamao sentit la poitrine de Hao se soulever contre elle comme il rigolait.

\- J'ai une question, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Le silence qui lui répondit devait être une preuve d'attention.

\- Est-ce que Dieu existe ?

\- Oui, lui répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Un moment de flou suivit cette déclaration.

\- Tu crois que Dieu existe ? s'étonna Jeanne à l'attention de Hao.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demandait cependant celui-ci en même temps.

\- Pour rien, répondit tranquillement Tamao, en songeant que si Dieu existait, les miracles aussi. Bonne nuit.

Et sans trop se poser de questions, elle laissa son esprit partir vagabonder en quête du sommeil.


	5. Cinquième nuit

**Note :** Bonjour, désolée pour le retard, j'étais pas dispo hier. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Cinquième nuit**

\- Ça va mal finir, Tamao, et tu le sais, lui fit remarquer Ponchi alors qu'elle traversait l'île d'un pas déterminé.

\- Ouais, renchérit Conchi. Tu joues avec le feu.

Elle le savait mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle était contrariée et elle se frayait un chemin à grands pas rageurs jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Jeanne et Hao y étaient déjà, assis face à face, tranquillement en train de débattre pour savoir quel était le meilleur gâteau. Tamao n'en revenait pas que Jeanne paraisse si calme et si sereine après les évènements de la journée.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'elle et sortit son carnet à dessins sans trop se soucier des regards étonnés qu'ils lui lancèrent.

\- Contrariée, Tamao ? lança Hao d'une voix narquoise.

Tamao se retint de relever la tête pour lui envoyer un regard noir. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était fâchée, il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On peut t'aider ? demanda à son tour Jeanne d'une voix douce.

Tamao releva les yeux vers Jeanne. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter.

Elle se tourna vers Hao.

\- Tu as tenté de faire tuer Jeanne, lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de garder calme malgré toute l'agitation de ses pensées.

\- C'est ça qui te gêne, petite Tamao.

La jeune fille prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus face au même Hao. Ce n'était plus le personnage joueur, gentil et posé avec qui elles avaient passé les quatre dernières nuits. C'était un shaman dangereux, surpuissant, manipulateur, qui jouait avec la vie d'autrui comme avec des crayons de papier. Tout ce tournoi, tout ça… pour lui, c'était « tout petit ». Et loin de lui faire peur, ça énervait bien Tamao.

Elle reporta son regard sur Jeanne mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air troublée. Tamao se rappela le regard qu'elle les avait vu échanger la nuit précédente, après la mort des X-III. C'était cela, leur accord ? Le Shaman Fight le jour, leurs rendez-vous la nuit ? Quoiqu'il advienne, faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mais ça ne lui allait pas, à Tamao ! Pas du tout ! Elle n'avait pas envie de les perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre, alors ils étaient priés de ne pas tenter de s'entre-tuer, merci bien !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux, la coupa de ses pensées Hao d'une voix tranchante. Jeanne est à la tête des X-laws, tu te rappelles ?

« Et alors ? » avait envie de lui rétorquer Tamao alors qu'elle se relevait. Mais elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il lui recrache la vérité et le « monde réel » en face. Parce que c'était ça en fait, n'est-ce pas, le monde réel ? Qu'ils étaient des ennemis dans un tournoi sanglant. C'étaient leurs rendez-vous qui étaient complètement irréels. Et pour les faire exister, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas tenir compte du jour la nuit. Sauf que Tamao venait de comprendre que ça impliquait ne pas tenir compte de la nuit le jour. Et ça, elle n'était pas d'accord.

\- Nous nous étions mis implicitement d'accord pour ne pas parler de tout ça quand nous étions entre nous, déclara Jeanne d'une voix froide.

Et Tamao lut les reproches dans son regard, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sortir tout ça au grand jour. Enfin à la grande nuit. Bref, elle n'aurait pas dû en parler. Ça leur allait vraiment, à eux, comme situation ?

\- Evidemment que ça nous va, lâcha Hao avec désinvolture. Parce que c'est ça ou rien.

\- Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours…

Même si Jeanne avait commencé sa phrase avec fermeté, sa voix dérailla et elle ne put la finir alors qu'elle posait de grands yeux tristes et suppliants sur Tamao. Qu'avait-elle failli dire ? « Tout arrêter » ? « Partir » ? Ils se satisfaisaient de cette situation parce qu'ils pensaient que c'est qu'ils pouvaient avoir « de mieux ». Tamao rêvait plus loin qu'eux.

\- Tu es toute petite, chuchota Hao avec une pointe de mépris.

Comprendre : « tu es trop petite pour comprendre ». Mais Tamao préférait se dire qu'elle était encore suffisamment petite pour « rêver » et « croire ».

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous battiez ? arriva finalement à demander Tamao avec des tremblements dans la voix.

\- Mais parce que c'est le principe du Shaman Fight, répliqua Hao. C'est comme ça, Tamao, et tu ne peux rien y changer. Commence à te faire à l'idée qu'il va falloir choisir, parce qu'à la fin du tournoi, il ne restera qu'un seul de nous.

Il avait la décence de ne pas dire « que moi ».

\- C'est l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles nous sommes d'accord, appuya Jeanne.

Le regard de Tamao alla de l'un à l'autre. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais, plus que la tristesse, c'est une colère sans nom qui naissait dans ses tripes contre cette injustice. C'était comme ça, hein ?

\- Je choisis Yoh, leur cracha-t-elle, avec toute la rage d'une amoureuse trahie. Je reste avec vous car vous me rappelez sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Séparément, vous n'êtes pas intéressants.

Et sur ces mots terribles, elle fit volte-face et elle s'éloigna à grands pas.

Elle n'alla cependant pas loin, rejoignant ses esprits qui avaient assisté à toute la scène à quelques mètres avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant de se laisser tomber par terre en tailleur.

Toute tremblante, elle dut se forcer à déplier un par un ses doigts crispés autour de son carnet à dessins.

\- Elle ne le pensait pas, entendit-elle la voix mélodieuse de Hao dans son dos.

Refusant de se retourner, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Ponchi.

\- Maiden pleure alors Hao l'a prise dans ses bras, lui répondit son fantôme.

Tamao attrapa un crayon et se mit à dessiner rageusement.

Elle n'entendait plus ce que se disaient Jeanne et Hao derrière elle, seuls des chuchotements inaudibles lui parvenaient.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle réalisa que, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'était pas Yoh qu'elle est en train de dessiner – Yoh n'avait pas les cheveux aussi loin, les yeux aussi brillants et un sourire aussi… ah ! – et elle changea vivement de page.

\- Je crois qu'ils attendent que tu les rejoignes, lui fit remarquer Conchi.

« Evidemment », pensa-t-elle. En même temps, elle n'était pas partie, elle s'était « assise plus loin ». Si ça ne laissait pas entendre qu'elle les rejoindrait une fois tension et colère évacués…

Avec un soupir, elle rangea son carnet, se releva et retourna vers les deux grands shamans.

Ils s'étaient allongés sur le dos et se tenaient la main.

\- Oh, une revenante, fit remarquer Hao en la voyant réapparaître.

Tamao rosit et détourna le regard.

Jeanne, elle, ne dit rien mais tendit la main vers elle pour l'inviter à s'allonger avec eux. Tamao déposa son sac, lui prit la main et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Et tu es contente, hein ? lança Hao. Juste parce qu'elle est de ton côté.

\- Oui, lui répondit Jeanne d'une voix enjouée.

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Elle sentit la deuxième main de Hao se glisser dans ses cheveux et elle leva le bras à côté de sa tête pour attraper ses doigts. Pour une nuit de plus, une dernière nuit, elle était prête à tout oublier pour rester avec eux.


	6. Sixième jour

**Note :** Beaucoup de retard, pardon. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Sixième jour**

Quand Hao avait envoyé Anahol s'occuper de Jeanne après l'échec de Rakist, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que la présence de Tamao dans la voiture n'était pas prévue, et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il était venu pour s'assurer que Jeanne était supprimée de la partie, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas être ressuscitée. Tamao qui s'interposait entre lui et elle – car il ne se faisait pas d'idées, elle allait s'interposer quand il allait vouloir agir – c'était le grain de sable qui venait dérégler toute la mécanique imaginée.

Oh bien sûr il pouvait passer outre. Il pouvait la brûler comme il avait prévu de brûler Jeanne. Il pouvait l'ignorer, tout simplement, brûler Jeanne et s'en aller. Il pouvait demander au Spirit of Fire de l'attraper et de la tenir tranquille le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il était venu faire. Mais il avait une idée assez précise des conséquences, dans chacun des cas.

Leur fragile et timide Tamao était colère et, bien qu'elle détestât ça, elle avait l'intention de se battre pour protéger leur Jeanne.

Alors Hao avait opté pour une autre solution : gagner du temps, mine de rien, en attendant que le petit tanuki qu'il avait laissé filer soit revenu avec Anna. Et quand il fut certain que cette dernière arrivait, alors seulement il confronta Tamao.

Elle lui tint tête, comme prévu, et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui plut.

\- Ça suffit.

Ah, Anna était arrivée plus vite que prévue. Tant pis…

Il vit plusieurs sentiments passer sur le visage de Tamao. Le soulagement, l'inquiétude, la hâte, la contradiction et… Était-ce un brin de jalousie qu'il percevait ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. De toute manière, protéger Jeanne, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Tamao regarda Jeanne, debout à côté du lit de l'infirmerie. Elle n'entendait pas ce que Sâti lui disait mais elle avait bien une idée de ce que ce devait être.

Jeanne hocha la tête et Sâti sortit, s'attendant selon toute vraisemblance à ce que la jeune fille sainte la suive. Cependant, d'une démarche hésitante, Jeanne s'approcha de Tamao.

Celle-ci tendit une main timide vers elle que Jeanne attrapa immédiatement et serra. Fort.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? fit-elle d'une voix hâchée.

Tamao hocha la tête. Elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi.

Le regard de Jeanne s'égara vers le lit de Lyserg. Sâti l'avait ramené à la vie, lui aussi, mais il ne tenait qu'à lui désormais de revenir des Enfers.

\- Veille sur lui, s'il te plaît.

\- D-d'accord, accepta Tamao.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Et elles le savaient.

Jeanne finit par détacher ses mains de Tamao pour rejoindre Sâti dehors.

Tamao gagna le lit de Lyserg d'un pas mécanique et se laissa tomber à côté. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

…

Jeanne était avec Marco. En comptant Lyserg, ils étaient désormais les trois derniers X-laws.

La nuit était tombée, depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Marco avait appelé Lyserg, grâce à leurs cloches de l'oracle. C'était grâce à Pof qu'ils connaissaient cette fonctionnalité, il avait lu tout le manuel.

Apparemment, Lyserg allait bien et passait la nuit avec Yoh et les autres. Et Hao. Et le plan, c'était de tous se retrouver sur la plage le lendemain matin pour voir ce qu'on ferait face aux humains qui allaient débarquer. Jeanne se sentait un peu perdue au milieu de tout ça, mais en vérité ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Se réfugier auprès de Hao et Tamao la nuit, c'était oublier tous ses problèmes, tous ses doutes, toute sa tristesse, toutes les responsabilités indues à l'Iron Maiden pour juste être Jeanne, une fille comme les autres. Mais cette nuit, Hao était avec Yoh et Tamao devait être avec les siens Marco l'avait déposée chez les Asakura.

Alors Jeanne se sentait très seule, dans son armure de métal, et la présence de Shamash à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à lui redonner du courage.


	7. Septième jour

**Note :** Et voilà la clôture de cette petite fic, idée en l'air que j'avais besoin de "coucher sur le papier". En espérant que ça vous ait plu !

* * *

 **Septième jour**

Jeanne priait. Toute seule, perdue dans la plantation de la vallée, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle était à genoux, elle n'avait pas froid, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était dans cette position et ses muscles commençaient à lui faire affreusement mal. Pourtant, elle ne desserrait pas ses mains jointes.

Yoh et les autres, s'ils réussissaient, s'ils « sauvaient » Hao… Est-ce que les rêves de Tamao pouvaient se réaliser ? Jeanne avait tellement envie d'y croire, elle aussi.

Ça avait dû être dur, pour Tamao, de ne pas pouvoir venir sur Mû avec eux. De les regarder partir, Hao et elle, sans savoir ce qui allait se passait. Jeanne arrivait à l'imaginer car elle avait eu l'impression qu'une part d'elle se déchirait quand elle avait laissé les cinq soldats continuer sans elle. Ne plus pouvoir agir, rester sans savoir, être impuissante… Totalement impuissante.

Brusquement son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, commença à manquer d'air pour respirer. Cette sensation, ce sentiment, est-ce que… Etait-ce cela, le réveil du roi ?

Les lumières de la plantation s'éteignirent brutalement autour d'elle. Elle sentit des âmes passer dans le monde des esprits. Beaucoup d'âmes. Et un sentiment de solitude et de tristesse l'envahit, presque suffocant. Mais ça ne venait pas d'elle, ce n'étaient pas ses pensées.

\- Il n'y a plus de doutes, il est réveillé à présent, chuchota-t-elle. Hao.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper et elle eut juste le temps de penser que tous leurs espoirs étaient vains avant de mourir.

…

Jeanne chercha Tamao au milieu de la foule de shamans sur la plage. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, se tapaient sur l'épaule, tombaient à genoux sur le sable, éclataient de joie… L'ambiance était au beau fixe, apparemment.

Elle finit par trouver Tamao, ou plutôt Tamao finit par la trouver et l'appeler d'une petite voix. Jeanne se précipita dans sa direction et s'arrêta juste devant elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elles étaient toutes près, quelques centimètres, tout au plus, alors elles s'enlacèrent, front contre front, en se serrant fort les mains.

\- Il est… parti ? demanda Tamao d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui, confirma Jeanne d'une voix triste. Mais il est heureux et…

Jeanne plissa les yeux.

\- Il va me manquer, réalisa-t-elle en redressant un peu la tête.

Tamao lui retourna un sourire triste.

\- À moi aussi.

Elle n'avait pas fini ses mots que le sable s'effrita sous les deux jeunes filles qui s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Jeanne regarda le sable, surprise, qui commençait à les avaler petit à petit.

\- Seigneur Maiden !

Lyserg accourut près d'elles.

\- Ce sont des sables mouvants, dit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous sortir de là. Veillez juste à ne pas trop vous agiter. Horo-Horo, reste avec elle.

Et tandis que Lyserg repartait chercher Yoh et ses pouvoirs de la Terre, Horo-Horo se mit à examiner le sable en grognant que, franchement, ce n'était pas de chance.

\- Shamash, appela Jeanne.

Elle avait sûrement récupéré suffisamment de furyoku pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait attendu dans la plantation de la vallée pour être capable de les sortir de là par le haut, non ? Elle se rendit assez vite compte que non, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le manque de furyoku qui soit le seul responsable de sa déconfiture.

\- En fait… il est partout autour de nous, murmura Tamao tout bas à côté d'elle.

Effectivement, il était un peu partout autour. Et si Jeanne ne se trompait pas sur ce que voulait dire Tamao, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Hao n'était pas près de leur manquer.


End file.
